Orihime the fighter
by CurseMarkJaden
Summary: When Orihime gets tricked by the evil Tatsuki into fighting, people start to get hurt!


A new story for a new series (for me anyway). I'm now into Bleach. No not the Clorox, the anime. Here's one of my many upcoming stories.

Chapter 1: Enter… Orihime!

Ichigo and Rukia were once again arguing over where Rukia is supposed to sleep.

"You can't sleep in my closet!" Ichigo yelled.

"Why not? It's nice and cozy in there and if you do something stupid, which you will, I'll be there to save your sorry butt!" Rukia replied.

"What? Unless you've forgotten, I HAVE YOUR POWERS! So I always save you!"

"If I wasn't there all the time to push your soul out of your useless body then you would probably be dead! You and your precious Orihime!"

"Hey! I don't like her like that! I like you…PN! I love UPN! He-he-he…"

"Whatever… I'm still sleeping in your closet."

"Fine you can… I should have realized why you want to be there so badly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia… it's ok. I know the only reason you want to be there is because you want to be with me. You in love with me!" Then Ichigo started to run for his soul slaying life as Rukia grabbed a big long hammer and tired to smash his head into the pavement. Little do they know one black haired girl with men problems and a "special" girl with gigantic boobs are watching them.

"Now listen Orihime, he is your target. He is the enemy. You must destroy Ichigo!" Said the black haired girl named Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki! Ichigo is my friend! I would never want to hurt him!" The other girl, Orihime, said.

"Oh did I say destroy? Haha. I meant to say…uh… beat him! Yeah this is a game!

"Oh a game. I like games!"

"Yes I know you do. Now what you have to do is put these gloves on, run over to Ichigo and say: I Challenge You! And punch him over and over while avoiding him trying to hit you!" Tatsuki was strapping 2 boxing gloves onto Orihime.

"You sure he won't get hurt?"

"Yeah he's in on the game. Now do as I said. It's like when you had your daydream with him and you were running with the English black guy and you were in the boxing match. Ichigo is you next opponent and you must sneak up on him and beat him down! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"YEAH! FUN, FUN, FUN!" Then Orihime ran down the hill to Ichigo. At the last second, Tatsuki said, "And when you win, rub your giant boobs in his face!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia had jus finished chasing each other and stopped for a juice drink. Rukia was still struggling on putting the straw into the juice box so she was completely focused on succeeding. Ichigo soon saw a large dust cloud coming down the hill ahead. At first he thought it was a hollow and tried to get Rukia to put him into soul slayer mode but she was to interested in her juice to hear him. Eventually he heard Orihime's loud voice calling his name so he jus stood up and waited for her to some to him.

"I wonder if she has another bruise on her. Maybe she got hit by a raging elephant or jumped by monkey's beating her with salami." Ichigo said to himself as he waited for her to come. Soon Orihime was standing in front of Ichigo with her gloves up and said, "I Challenge You!"

"To what? What are you doing with those gloves?" But soon he was cut off by a blow to the face. He tumbled to the ground and, before he could get up, Orihime began to pummel him over and over until she could hear Ichigo's surrender. Then she got up and said," Yay! I win the game! I win the game!" She then ran off but then returned to rub her boobs in his face.

Tatsuki was waiting for her to return up on the hill. When she saw her she asked," Did you beat him down? Did you humiliate him?"

"I did it! I won the game!"

"Good! Good!" Tatsuki started to look through the telescope and saw Ichigo lying there and Rukia still trying to get the straw into the juice box.

"Perfect Orihime! Now you are ready for the next level of the game!"

"Next level?"

"Yeah! Now it's time for you to play against all of the boys at school tomorrow!"

"YAY!"

To be continued…

Rukia: I GOT IT IN THE BOX!


End file.
